


Fenhawke Prompts

by Glowyelf



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowyelf/pseuds/Glowyelf
Summary: Every prompt request I got on tumblr will be posted here, as different chapters!





	1. You don't need to leave so soon

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request.

“A last toast then. To the fallen!”, Fenris raised his arm, voice sounding proud and clear, despite the obvious intoxicated state he was in after drinking a whole bottle of wine all by himself.

As he swallowed the last few drops, Garrett watched with close attention the way the lyrium lines on his neck moved. Fenris had that effect on him, making him feel hypnotised… Or perhaps it was the lyrium _in_ Fenris.

His mind was recalling all the things Fenris had shared with him: his past fears and desires for the future. It made him so happy that he trusted him so much and that he wanted to become even closer! For years now they had been playing this flirting game, but Hawke never knew how far Fenris would allow that to go, so it came as a pleasant surprise to hear him speaking so openly about his reasons and how he was willing to try more.

Fenris licked the excess liquor off his lips. Was he aware of the way he made him feel? How his every movement, sound and smell was extremely alluring to the mage? He left the empty bottle on the table, put one foot up on the seat and dropped his head back to rest on the top of the chair. He let out a pleased sigh and Hawke noticed that was the first time he saw Fenris acting so unguarded and at ease. The thought brought a smile to his face.

“What am I supposed to toast with now?”, he joked and the elf chuckled a teasing oops in response.

“If I knew you were celebrating, I wouldn’t have come at the end of the party”. He stood up, being very much aware of the elf’s intense stare following his moves.

“You don’t need to leave so soon…”

“I think it’s best if you rest up for tonight.”

Fenris gaze dropped to the floor, almost disappointedly. He struggled to rise from his seat, his body wobbly from the alcohol. He didn’t protest when Hawke gently grabbed him by the shoulders helping him find balance.

“I… Suppose I should.”

“Tomorrow then. Let me take you somewhere for a late celebration!”

Fenris tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at the invitation.

“We could go out for lunch!”, the mage continued, “Somewhere nice. Somewhere that doesn’t smell like sailor piss and the most popular dish isn’t mystery meat.”

It took a few more moments for Fenris to finally speak. “Are you asking me on… A date?”

“Yes, I am.”

His big green eyes seemed to grow even wider and a faint shade of red blossomed on his cheeks. Hawke couldn’t believe how adorable it was that the same guy who had told him moments ago that he wanted them to have sex was now embarassed over the idea of a date!

“You do not mind being seen with someone like me?”, their eyes met for a brief second before Fenris looked away again.

“Someone beautiful, smart and who I love spending time with?”, Hawke didn’t miss the way Fenris bashfully smiled at his words.

“You know what I mean. People will talk.”

“Yours is the only opinion that matters to me.”

“... Alright. I look forward to tomorrow, then.”


	2. Don’t give me that puppy dog face. How am I supposed to say no to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by tumblr user dokimakura

The small tavern in Darktown smelled of smoking and ale. Hawke and his companions were cramped in a single table in a private booth they rented for the occasion and mostly everybody looked uncomfortable. Fenris didn’t even bother sitting down and was standing guard by the doorway.

It was one week ago that they spent the night together. One week that Garrett Hawke lost any remaining doubt that he was completely in love with the elf. And one week since the last time they had spoken after Fenris suddenly left in the middle of the night, leaving him confused and heartbroken, not knowing what to do with his own feelings.

Fenris crossed his arms in front of his chest, making the red band around his wrist more apparent. A reminder that their night together hadn’t been a dream. Hawke couldn’t bear to look at him for long yet. It was still too fresh on his mind. He wasn’t angry or blamed Fenris, but it still hurt.

“Please tell me you got a lead.” Carver’s voice brought his mind back to the present. He was talking to Varric, who was searching for something inside his coat. His young brother looking more mature than ever in his new and shiny Warden armor.

“Have I ever disappointed you, little Hawke? Wait, don’t answer that.”, Varric shoved an old looking paper to the brothers direction.

“What are we looking at?”, Garrett asked opening what he now realized was a map with a red X pointing to… Nowhere?

“My contacts say that’s the place and they are usually right.”

“It’s worth checking it out”, Carver shrugged.

“It is an obvious trap, but I agree.”, Fenris spoke for the first time since they gathered in there.

For the past few days, Hawke and his brother had been attacked by groups of Carta dwarves and last night they dared attack him in his home, putting in danger his own mother and the people who work there. Fenris had ran as fast as he could to help, once he heard the battle noises; his worried expression as he entered the estate dragging over a dead dwarf flashed in the mage’s mind.

“It’s a 3 days trip, if we can get horses. You better be sure about this.”, Varric said.

“I don’t see any other way…”, Garrett sighed, “Carver and I will go. I can’t ask any of you to risk yourselves. We have no idea what to expect.”

Aveline was the first to speak, “I can arrange for the horses, but I can’t go. That last attack in Hightown left all the nobles scared. They’re saying the city guard isn’t doing their job right and are demanding more patrols. Damn fools. Anyway, I should be present until everyone calms down.”

“If the Carta is involved, I’m going.”

“Varric…”

“What? You can’t even read a map! You’d be lost without me, as usual.”

“My sword is at your disposal, as always, Hawke.”

The mage glanced in the direction of the voice. Fenris straightened his back, showing resolve in his eyes. Their eyes met and Hawke could see how much the elf was struggling not to look away. Fenris was a proud warrior after all and he was offering to fight alongside him, as if nothing had changed. He was still his friend, his partner. And if that’s what he could get at this time, he wouldn’t refuse. Things didn’t have to change… For now.  
He put on his best smile before speaking.

“Don’t give me that puppy dog face. How am I supposed to say no to that?”

He chuckled when Fenris entire body shifted to a more relaxed stance and his face softened.

“Oh! It’s true, he does look like a puppy sometimes”, Merrill giggled as she studied Fenris’s face from a distance.

“I do not!”

“It’s the eyes.” Garrett teased, followed by Merrill’s laughter. “Big puppy eyes”


	3. Would you mind if I kissed you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by tumblr user xiz0r

Hawke closed the book they’d been using for that day’s reading lesson. He was proud of how fast Fenris was improving and how easy it was for him to memorize letters. He was usually eager to learn, but that afternoon he seemed a bit too distracted.

“We can pick up here next time. You look like you’re not in the mood for reading today.” he didn’t want Fenris to think he was upset, but he still wanted to know what was bothering him.

“I’m sorry, I made you waste your time.”

“You didn’t and there’s no need to apologize.”, he leaned forward resting both elbows on the table, “I’m here if you want to talk…”

For a moment he thought Fenris wouldn’t say anything, but the elf moved on his seat, unease obvious on his face. His green eyes moved from Hawke’s face to his own branded hands on his lap.

“Tell me, how do you reject demons so easily?”

“You’re still thinking about what happened in the Fade?”

“It was foolish of me to believe I was above their influence. I turned on you… I could have hurt you or-”, he clenched his jaw, stopping the words he refused to voice.

Hawke felt his heart grow heavy. He blamed himself for taking Fenris along to the Fade that day, even after the elf said he would prefer not to. ‘... But I will go if you need me’, he had said. And Hawke did need him. He always did. And now Fenris had one more thing troubling him because of his selfishness. He had to find a way to mend this...

“The first time I met a spirit in the Fade, I was 11 years old. It was a friendly one, thankfully.”, the mage started to say. Fenris was still staring at his hands. “When I woke up, I immediately ran to my father and told him everything about my crazy dream and my new spirit friend! Ahh, he looked so worried… He sat me down and spent the whole day teaching me about spirits and demons. He told me that… Wait, it might be easier to understand if I do this…”

Hawke stood up, gesturing for the elf to come closer and take his hands. Fenris hesitated. Even after agreeing to become “more than friends” and going on dates, Hawke never attempted to touch him. His palms started to feel unusually moist and his heart was beating out of rhythm when he raised himself off the chair and took a step closer to the taller man. He prepared for the usual discomfort of having something brushing against the lyrium on his skin. He always thought it was fitting how they looked like thorns, prickling and stabbing at his flesh from time to time. 

Instead, what he felt when the mage’s fingertips brushed on his palms was a most pleasant warmth. All of his senses seemed to be focused on the way Hawke’s thumbs drew small circles on the back of his hands… His own fingers looked so small and frail inside that gentle grip.   
He looked up to find golden eyes staring and he knew that every wall and barrier he had built to protect his heart was being melted by that strong gaze. 

“Close your eyes” Hawke said in a soothing voice, leaning in until their foreheads touched. “Think of something that makes you happy. It can be a place, an object, a person. But it has to be important.”

For Fenris, there was nothing more important that that very moment. Hawke’s voice, Hawke’s scent, Hawke’s skin.

“Think of the way that it makes you feel. Let it become your anchor and wash away all the bad thoughts... All the fear, anger, sadness. Once you realize nothing any demon can offer you is worth more than that feeling, it becomes easier to say no…”

With eyes still shut, Fenris felt his body being pulled even closer by the big hands that were now on his waist. Hot breath so close he could almost taste the words when Hawke spoke again, shyly. “Would you mind if I kissed you?”

Their lips were already together before he even got to answer, pressing softly on eachother. His hands travelling up Hawke’s chest and resting on his neck and shoulders. Another kiss. Bolder and wet. Perfect. 

He felt dizzy and for just a brief second he could swear he was floating in the air. He never wanted that feeling to end. That happiness.


	4. Look at me, just breathe okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by tumblr user dokimakura

It didn’t take long for Fenris to notice the effects that the almost deadly walk in the Fade had left on Hawke. At first, it was the shaky hands that he tried to hide in vain. Then, the moments of silence with eyes staring wide open, looking for shadows that weren’t there. The way he lowered his head, grabbing on his ears, trying to shut down voices no one else could hear.  
Fenris tried to make him talk, but all he got in response were forced smiles and empty words.  
“I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

For a while, things seemed better. They were back in Kirkwall once again, trying to rebuild the city Hawke had fought many times to protect. The familiar walls, corridors and people felt safe, but deep down Fenris feared Hawke was only getting better at hiding it.

His fear proved real when one night, Hawke woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. “It’s here! It came for me!”, he said with a shaky voice so pitiful that it almost didn’t feel like his own.

Fenris grabbed him firmly by the shoulders, looking deep into his frightened golden eyes. Every inch of his body was shaking and Fenris was fighting his own tears from escaping. “There’s no one else here, Hawke. It was only a nightmare”

“Yes! The nightmare! I can hear it, Fenris… Whispering… _Showing_ me… You were dea-”, he chocked on his own words and the tears were now flowing freely, his breathing hard and irregular.

Fenris held him as close as he could, kissing his cheeks, lips and eyelids. He removed the bangs off his wet forehead and kissed him there as well, cupping his frightned face with his hands after. “Look at me - just breathe, okay? You are safe, Hawke. _We_ are safe.”

 


	5. You need to wake up because I can't do this without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request made by tumblr user xiz0r.

It was supposed to be an easy job: hunt the beast, slay it, retrieve the goods, get paid. They had done it so many times before, taking every precaution, going as far as to ward themselves against the different types of venom known to exist in the local wildlife. But this beast wasn’t local. Probably some illegal cargo that was dropped in the forests before whoever smuggled it got caught… It was dead now, lying in a puddle of its own blood, but the fight was ugly and everyone was now tending to their own injuries and bruises.

For a job like this, Hawke usually asked Anders to come along, since he was a much more experienced healer, but this time the other mage was too busy helping a group of newly escaped Circle apostates and couldn’t leave his clinic. Merrill was there, though. She couldn’t use healing magic, but she had a vast knowledge of the area, potions and antidotes.

“I hope the client didn’t ask for this monster’s guts because I’m not putting my hand inside it”, Varric said giving a kick to the deformed creature’s dead body.

“No. It’s flowers, actually”, Hawke explained, “They want flowers that only grow in the cave where this thing made its nest.”

“Flowers? That’s disappointing…”, the dwarf sighed, “I’ll have to come up with something more exciting when I tell people about it.”

“Oh, maybe you can say it was guarding a cave filled with gold!”, the girl said excitedly.

“Hmmm… Not bad, daisy. Maybe I’ll use that.”

“Or maybe you could not bring our jobs up to every random person you meet at taverns” Hawke said with a smile as he massaged his own legs and looked around for Fenris, who hadn’t said a word since the fight ended. He spotted the elf a few meters away, sitting face down against a broken tree trunk.

“Fenris? Are you hurt?”

No response. His heart instantly burning inside his chest. The other two turned their heads as well, following when Hawke ran towards him, already preparing a healing spell before even reaching him. As he got closer, he noticed the red blood staining Fenris’s white hair, the torn clothes and claw marks on his side. His eyes were shut and he looked uncommonly pale.  
Hawke kneeled beside him, holding him close with one arm while the other hovered on top of the wound, his magic working to fix the damage to the flesh.

“What’s wrong with him?”, Merrill asked with sudden resolve, “Is it blood loss?”

“I don’t know, I don’t see that much blood”, Hawke said, trying to hide the tremble in his voice.

“Maker’s ass, elf, why didn’t you say something?”, Varric asked, pacing anxiously behind them.

“There’s something in the scratch, see?”, Merrill pointed and Hawke noticed a white substance mixed in with all the blood.

“Poison?”

“Maybe…”, she searched her bag for an antidote, reading labels and putting them away “None of these will work…”

“Try them anyway!”, he ordered.

She grabbed a handful of herbs and mixed them with the contents of one bottle, using magic to enhance the effects. “Open his mouth”

He laid the elf on top of his legs, placing his right hand on his sleeping face. His breathing felt weaker than before and his lips were now a sickly shade of purple. He pressed on his cheeks, making his lips part just enough for Merrill to pour in the medicinal liquid.

One minute - Hawke kept his hand on Fenris’ face, caressing his now cold skin.

Two minutes - Hawke didn’t want to think, didn’t want to acknowledge the dangerous thoughts that were floating in the back of his mind. He focused on the memories of Fenris’ lips curling up on one side when he smiled, the way his eyes soften when they talk, how his hair always frames his face so perfectly.

Three minutes - Their night together years ago, how Fenris lips felt wet and perfect, the taste of his sweat, fingernails scratching his skin, hot breath against his neck… His body was pure heat then, but now…

Four minutes. He was crying, he couldn’t stop crying. His own heartbeat was like drums against his ears…

“DO SOMETHING!”, he shouted. To himself, Merrill, Varric or whoever was listening. His voice echoed across the trees, making it sound even louder. But no matter how intimidating and strong that shout was, on the inside he felt weak and useless, unable to fix whatever was making its way inside Fenris. He didn’t bother to look up when Merrill stood; he couldn’t take his eyes off Fenris, no matter how painful it felt to see all the color in him vanish, how tormenting it was to count the seconds between each of his breaths…

“The Keeper might know something”, she said wiping tears, or perhaps sweat, out of her face, “I’ll bring her here!”

She ran and he could hear Varric mumbling something further away, something that sounded too similar to a prayer he used to hear as a child. He held Fenris closer, teardrops falling on the elf’s face when he bent down to kiss his temple and whisper to his ear, “Fenris… You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you…”

Merrill arrived with Keeper Marethari and two other dalish elves, carrying bows and bags filled with bottles and salves. They took turns casting old elven spells, trying various methods of healing. He couldn’t tell how much time passed, but eventually Fenris responded. He blinked a few times before Hawke was already back at his side, holding his hand.

“What happened?”, the elf asked confused, looking at all the people around him.

“You scared us, that’s what happened!”, Varric finally came back of wherever he was hiding, his face puffed red, though he would never admit it.

Fenris looked up at Hawke, who was smiling so tenderly…

“I apologize-”, was all he could say before Hawke kissed him

 

 


	6. Watching the sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr user @dafan7711

It’s not easy to keep time when you’re on the run, but at least being on the run with the one you love wasn’t nearly as bad. At first, they all boarded Isabela’s ship down to Ferelden - all except Aveline, who refused to leave her post in the city - then, one by one their friends left to different directions. Not Fenris though, he wasn’t going anywhere. He decided already that his place was beside Hawke and no templar and mage dispute would get in between them.

All things considered, they weren’t having a bad time at all on the road… They both had good survival skills and could hunt for food, they got to know new places and just really spend time alone… “Almost like a honeymoon”, Fenris thought to himself, letting a coy smile slip.

“What are you smiling about?”, Hawke asked moving closer and resting a hand on his waist.

“I am not telling.”

“Oh, we’re keeping secrets now?” Fenris shook his head and giggled, then tried to change the subject. “Do you know where we are now?”

“We haven’t seen a single living soul all day, so I’m guessing we are far away from any villages”, Hawke took Fenris’s hand and continued to walk, “I wonder if we’re close to Lothering…”

“You can’t tell?”

“It was a long time ago! And I wasn’t exactly paying attention to the path when we fled. You know, all the darkspawn were keeping me busy. Made it really hard to enjoy the view”, he joked.

“We could go, if you want.” Garrett didn’t say anything, but Fenris caught a glimpse of a smile on his lips… He shook his head and sighed, then he planted a kiss on the elf’s cheek, just because he could, and Fenris giggled when his beard made him feel all ticklish.

They walked a while longer in silence, hand in hand, until they found the entrance to an old forgotten cave. The sun was low in the sky and finding good shelter would be just perfect timing! Hawke used magic to light the crystal he tied on one tip of his staff and peeked inside, looking for signs of movement or animal sounds, but to his surprise what he heard was…

“Water! Do you hear it?”, he asked excitedly, already imagining himself soaking inside a pool. The cave was long and dark, filled with mushrooms and vines growing in every direction. Small spiders were crawling around the moist walls and some kind of animal the size of a rat, ran across their feet, trying to escape the intruders. The exit was covered in even more vines and leafs and Fenris had to use his sword to break them apart. What awaited them on the other side was a beautiful sight: a crystal clear pond, water flowing directly into it by a thin line coming down from the sides of a cliff. Plants of various colors and shades gave life to the walls and floor and a natural hole in the cave’s ceiling allowed the sunlight in, creating reflections in the water’s surface.

“Beautiful…”, Fenris said in a low voice, stepping closer to the pond. He kneeled and filled his hands with water, sipping it first and then splashing his own face. Hawke followed soon after, repeating his actions.

“Wanna go in?”, the mage asked, already reaching for his belt. Fenris pondered for a little while, chances of anybody going there after them were close to zero. The day had been calm and, well… It’s not always that they had the chance to be naked together anymore… The idea seemed more and more appealing the more clothes Hawke removed. He watched as his lover walked into the water, mumbling about how cold it was. When he sunk as deep as he could, Fenris started stripping to join him.

Hawke turned around to watch him and immediately shoved his face halfway in the water to hide a smile. Fenris put one foot in - it wasn’t half as cold as he thought it would be.

“I warmed it up for you.”, Hawke said seeing his expression.

“Since when do you read minds?”, Fenris sunk his whole body, emerging seconds later, the water pushed his white hair back. He swam closer to his lover, resting his arms around his neck and asked teasingly, “Can you tell what I’m thinking right now?”

“It’s either ‘wow that sunset is beautiful’ or ‘Maker, my boyfriend is so hot he can even warm the water’, I’m not sure yet…”

A small laugh and the elf looked up to the sun now low in the sky… “The sunset is indeed very beautiful…”, he planted a kiss on Hawke’s ear whispering the words against his skin, “and you are indeed very hot…”

“You are very hot yourself, especially when you wear your hair like that”, he kissed Fenris forehead, then his nose, his sharp cheekbones and finally his wet lips.

They stayed like that, in that peaceful hideout kissing, laughing, touching, pleasuring, until the stars took over the skies and they fell asleep safe in eachother’s embrace.


	7. Before I do this, I need you to know I have always loved you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anonimous!

There was a time when Garrett Hawke was the most important resident of Kirkwall. The so-called Champion received countless letters every month from thank you notes and party invitations to marriage proposals. Nowadays though, his mail deliveries were a lot rarer so, of course, he was instantly curious when he found the blank envelope tucked under his door one evening.

He sat down in front of the fireplace in his library and flipped it against the light trying to see the contents. The only thing written on it were three hasty looking letters: G.W.H.   
There were only very few people still alive who knew his full name and those were definitely his initials. He tore one side of the envelope delicately and pulled the paper that was folded inside. There was only one sheet written in the same handwriting as the envelope, but this time he recognized the elegant loops of his writer friend, Varric.

_“H.,_

_I hate to interrupt your retirement, but something came up.  
Remember that field trip we took with your brother? The one where we met some of your dad’s old business partners? I’m sure you didn’t forget that tall crazy nug-humper who tried to kill us. Well, I hope you’re sitting down for this: he is back. And he is big trouble. And he is also involved with that red thing we discussed about._

_You’re not gonna believe the mess I got dragged into unless you see it for yourself. I’ll be waiting your visit soon!_

_Your friend, V.T.”_

On the other side of the paper, a very simplistic drawing of a map with a big arrow pointing to some mountains between Orlais and Ferelden and one last observation: “just follow the refugees”.

He barely had time to process what he just read when the front door opened and he heard the loud steps of his mabari, Muffin, coming closer. Quickly, he hid the letter inside a book just before the big orange ferelden dog jumped happily on his lap, almost making the chair flip. Fenris walked in soon after, giggling at the sight of Hawke hopelessly trying to escape Muffin’s sloppy licks.

“Welcome back! I’m guessing you had fun together, huh?”, he asked, finally managing to calm down the mabari with a few rubs behind his ears.

“We chased away a few bandits, didn’t we?”, Fenris asked, receiving a loud bark as reply. He leaned closer to Hawke, planting a quick kiss on the top of his head - the only place where Muffin hadn’t licked. “I’m going to have a bath now and you should go wash your face. That dog eats anything.”

“Oh, I know, I’m the one who has to clean his mess three times a day.”, he said in a disgusted tone. The dog whimpered and rested his big head on his front paws, looking up innocently.

As soon as Fenris left, Hawke picked the letter back to read it one more time. Varric was being purposely vague, but he had been clear enough.

Corypheus and red lyrium: The darkspawn that nearly killed them in the Deep Roads and the thing that had destroyed so many of the last remaining templars, driving them beyond mad. He couldn’t have Fenris anywhere near either of those things. But convincing him to stay was not going to be easy.

Some time later, Hawke entered his bedroom to find Fenris sitting on their bed, wearing a loose robe that was too big for his figure, drying his white hair with an equally white towel. Their bed. They had a life together now. And it was a good life. One he was not ready to say goodbye to.

He sat beside him and the elf dropped the towel on the back of a nearby chair.

“Varric wrote.”

“Well, took him long enough. Where is he now?”

“Far.”

“Is there a reason why you are being so vague?”

“It was a vague letter.”

Fenris frowned, his expression becoming more closed by the second, “And what did he say in this vague letter?”

“He wants me to go meet with him. And I want to go alone.”

The silence in the room lasted only for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. He expected Fenris to be angry and vocally against this decision, but instead he got an unnerving silence.

“Why?”, he finally asked in a low sounding voice.

“It’s going to be dangerous.”

“That’s all the more reason for me to go with you.”

“Not this time…”

“Stop!”, Fenris raised his voice in frustration, glowing teary eyes staring at him “Stop being vague, just tell me truth!”

Hawke’s chest ached seeing the rare sight of his lover’s tears. He knew there was no reason to lie.

“It’s red lyrium”, he began to explain, “You know what it does to people…  I don’t want to imagine what it could do to you… I can’t risk it!”

Fenris suddenly stood up and started pacing around back and forth as if deep in anxious thoughts. It hurt to see him like this, knowing that nothing he could say would make this better… His mind wandered back to the night they met, so many years ago. It was strange to realize they hadn’t been apart once since then. He walked towards Fenris and the elf shivered when Hawke’s arms held his small frame from behind, kissing the back of his neck and breathing in the scent of his hair.

“Before I do this…”, he whispered, finding it hard to keep his voice from trembling, “I need you to know that I have always loved you. I loved you from the moment you first smiled at me and I love you now more than ever.”

Fenris turned around inside his embrace, reaching for the lips that said such sweet words. The lips that tasted better than anything he had ever experienced and that had explored every inch of his body so many times before.

“Promise you’ll come back to me.”, he pleaded in between tears.

“I promise.”


End file.
